


the day's as small as the window

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Kravitz is a massive dork I guess, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A sleepy morning.





	the day's as small as the window

He wakes slowly.

There’s light filtering in around the edges of the blind, touched in the kind of copper which heralds a blustery, miserable day, but it sets Taako’s hair ablaze where it fans out over the pillows, a rose gold tangle.

The death of the first thousand people was profound and impossibly affecting. After that, he learned to appreciate the simple things. This, the flash of bright hair heralding a day of rain and wind is today’s payment. Kravitz sighs, suddenly awake, aware of the ridiculously maudlin direction of his thoughts and determined to redirect them. He turns over, slots himself up against Taako’s side and gets a grumbling protest for his trouble, which he shushes, affectionately.

“S’early,” he says. “Go back to sleep.”

Taako cracks the eye which isn’t hidden in the pillow. “You’re cold.”

“Yes, very observant,” Kravitz says. “Do you want to...”

If he were properly conscious the sigh Taako heaves would definitely come across as deeply martyred, but half-awake it’s a small whuffling sound (which Kravitz finds impossibly charming) despite the fact that a half-second later he closes his eye and very clearly casts the spell - on Kravitz’ feet.

“Really?”

“They’re the coldest part,” Taako mumbles. “It’ll circulate.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Kravitz tells him, which gets him a glare, rendered mostly ineffectual by the sleep clouding Taako’s face.

“Stop making noise,” he says. “C’mere.” He flings his arm over Kravitz’ waist and burrows his face into neck and shoulder, exhaling softly over Kravitz’ collarbone. He’s boneless again in seconds. Kravitz realises he is definitely not sleeping again, or moving, anytime soon. He sighs and curls his arm around to stroke Taako’s back, studiously avoiding staring at his face because then the morning will press on and he will have been mooning for three hours by the time Taako drags himself awake.

There’s a hum, and Taako wiggles against him, and then his head comes up and he rests his chin on Kravitz’ shoulder.

“You tryna keep me awake?” he asks, sleep-slurred. While Kravitz (privately) enjoys the hell out of Taako’s particular brand of fractiousness, he also can’t help but like him like this, with the edges filed down.

“No,” Kravitz tells him. “I just like to touch you.”

Taako hums. “Yeah, I noticed.”

Kravitz wills himself not to blush. Sometimes the simulacrum is _too_ good. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Isn’t it?” the arm which was casual on his waist now has intent, digging into his hip, thumb stroking along the bone there. “Could it be?”

“It’s really very early,” Kravitz tells him. “Are you s-”

“M’horny,” Taako says, bluntly, and slides over to straddle Kravitz’ hips. He grinds down idly and leans in for a sleepy kiss, mouth sliding loose up Kravitz’ jaw. His hair falls down in a curtain around them. Kravitz slides his hands down Taako’s sides to settle on his hips.

“What do you want,” he murmurs into Taako’s mouth.

“S’s fine,” Taako says. “Hand’s fine.”

“So you want this to be as lazy as possible,” Kravitz says, which gets him an open-mouthed bite to the shoulder, but he grabs the lube off the bedside table anyway and manoeuvres it open one-handed, before curling a hand around both of them.

Taako moans quietly and kisses him again, open-mouthed. Kravitz keeps the pace slow, partly because he thinks it fits the mood but mostly because he’s feeling a bit selfish. Taako shifts his hips, probably trying to speed things up, and Kravitz can’t help chuckling into his mouth. “Pushy,” he murmurs, fond, and leans up to nip at Taako’s neck, pressing down between shoulder-blades with his free hand until the other’s forehead hits his shoulder. Taako pants into his skin, biting a series of wet kisses into his chest.

Kravitz slows the pace and tightens his hand, twisting a little on the upstroke, which drags increasingly desperate babbled nonsense out of Taako, who’s rocking his hips now in time. He draws it out again, slower, and runs his thumb around the ridge of Taako’s cock, which makes Taako whine through his nose and lift his head up enough to manage to say “Babe, I’m gonna-”

Kravitz says “I know, I’ve got you,” equally breathless, and Taako groans and slumps forward as he comes, pulsing in Kravitz’ hand. He speeds up then, a little ruthless, wringing a series of increasingly harsh gasps from Taako until his own orgasm hits and both of them moan quietly.

They lie unmoving for a moment, both catching their breath. By degrees, Kravitz becomes aware of the change in the light - gone monotone and grey - and realises he can hear rain on the window.

“Going to be a cold one,” he says softly.

Taako raises his head with a smile. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to stay here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dipped my toe into smut by writing sappy handjobs (note: actual title of the word document) for the endgame pairing for this show and then immediately entered rarepair hell. Sorry Taakitz. I still like you, and if I let this languish on my hard drive any longer it was going to curse me.
> 
> With apologies to Tim Freedman for appropriating his lyrics for the title.


End file.
